Accel
is the red ranger of the Mahourangers in Sakkaku Sentai Mahouranger. His powers are an intense red color. History Discovery of Powers and First Transformation Accel was a normal human who lived in Magi-World, a city in Japan where many weird things occured. He eventually discovered that he was a wizard when whatever he wished came true. His best friend Glum helped him since he was also a wizard. However, when the Jarkalot first attacked, he was killed. Before dying, he asked Accel to replace him as the leader of the Mahourangers. He gave him the MahouChanger and the Red Mahou Cards. He transformed into Mahou Red and won the battle against Card Tovrachad. The Magic School and the Chosen One To perfection their abilities as wizards, Madrine sent them to a magic school, where due to being able to perform the Reviving Spell, was discovered to be the Chosen One, the strongest wizard. Miss Minerva, their teacher informed Alba about the situation, and told Accel that although it meant having a lot of power it also meant a huge responsability, which he would manage and discover in due time. The Lost of the Historic Powers Madrine showed the embodiment of the true sentais, the Historic Powers of Sentai, locked and maintained in the Crystal Room. The first 39 Powers were in there, however by accident he pressed a button that released them all. Only the members of the Sentai had the powers. Their mission was to find the Powers before the Jarkalot. The Historic Powers of Gaoranger and Liveman While fighting Card Shilion, Kai Samezu, Gao Blue, appeared and helped them fighting and defeating him. He was able to give the Power of Gaoranger '''to the Mahouranger before Marubird took it. In the next episode, they met with Green Sai from the Livemen, who refused to give them the '''Power of Liveman. He watched over their needs and their search for stopping Jarkalot he decided to give them the power, after defeating normal sized Card Killer. However, Urana use a whip and absorbed the power from his hand. Accesing Magician and Eternal Wizard By training their powers the six were able to access the Magician Mode to continue fighting stronger Card Monsters. Later on, he was able to access Eternal Wizard, the strongest of all wizards only acessed by the Chosen One. Jark locked madrine in Zurna making her disappear without any clue. Infiltration to the Jark Worm After a battle with Card Falcon, the Mahouranger allied with Urana, who helped them, while Madrine was locked in the oracle. They planned an infiltration to the Jark Worm, the base of the Jarkalot. They needed 3 historic powers to be able to search for the Zenith Spell. Jark had the Powers of Turboranger and Shinkenger, and the Power of Goseiger was still lost. Accel, Olades, and Urana infiltrated the Jark Worm.They fought against some Jrax that were guarding. Accel continued advancing and encountered Jark. They faced off with Jark using Mojikara ''and ''Dark Fairies ''(resembling Sealon). He was able to retrieve the powers and wound Jark after the battle. They fleed off tricking Marubird, who came to the aid of Jark. The Zenith Spell, The Döppleganger, and the Final Battle With the help of Urana who became good, they were able to find the '''Zenith Spell' which was stolen by Jark. He used it to begin his dream of making the world into a dark and gloomy place. He also used it to kill Marubird who betrayed him by burning him down. With the union of all the team and Urana they won and sealed Jark within the Zenith Spell which destroyed itself. Urana betrayed them again and using her dark magic, she created a dark Accel called Urana Accel. He stole the historic powers and reading a chanting from The Book Of Wisdom, fused them together as a hypercube. She put that hypercube inside a setrum and created the ultimate magic, greater than the Zenith Spell! Accel discovered that Urana was a part of him, his nemesis. He used the reviving spell to unite both of them. This way he and Urana became one, and Accel became the official Chosen One who should guide the wizards and Magi-World forever. He became a good ruler for the magic and governed along his friends during the rest of his life. Personality Accel is the optimist, happy leader of the Mahourangers. He is always active and never gives up. Accel can be very easily tricked since he is not so bright. Accel likes to trust in people. Forms - Magician-Mahou Red= After winning the trial of Card Ressha, he was given the Mahou Boosters to access the Magician Mode. Arsenal *MahouChanger *Mahou Boosters *Slashing Sword MahouKen *Striking Gun MahouBlaster *Extermination Combination MahouBlade V2 Mecha *Legendary Monster Phoenix *Legendary Monster Garuda *Legendary Monster Chimera - Eternal Wizard= After fighting Card Chip in Spectral Mode, Accel accessed the ultimate form after reading the ETERNAL SPELL from the Book of Wisdom. He got the Eternal Card. He was able to access the Eternal Wizard form, the strongest power able to create and destroy cards. Arsenal *MahouChanger *Mahou Boosters *Slashing Sword MahouKen *Striking Gun MahouBlaster *Extermination Combination MahouBlade V2 Mecha *Legendary Monster Phoenix *Legendary Monster Garuda *Legendary Monster Chimera (can act independently). }} Category:Mahourangers Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Leaders who step down Category:Sentai Replacement Rangers